A hunting blind is used to conceal the hunter from game and to provide some protection from the elements. Hunting blinds come in various different styles and configurations and may be in the form of a tent-like structure. To enable the hunter to shoot, the blind typically has an opening in the ceiling or roof which can be closed to conceal the hunter and which can be opened to enable the hunter to shoot at game.
As the game approaches, it is often necessary for the hunter to rapidly open the opening in the blind. This may have to be done under conditions where the hunter is nervous or under stress in anticipation of the approaching game. Accordingly, it is necessary that the opening be quickly and easily opened under these conditions.
It is known to utilize a flap to close the opening and to couple the flap to a hinged structure to facilitate removal of the flap to expose the opening. However, these prior hinged structures are more complex and less compact than is desired.
It is also desirable to be able to convert a hunting blind to other purposes, such as an observation tent or a tent for general camping purposes. The typical hunting blind cannot be simply converted to a tent for these other purposes.